


Freefall

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [11]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Late at Night, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It wasn’t every day an evening turned out to be as lovely.





	

Rei looked up towards the night sky. The snow fell gently from up above, flakes upon her nose and her raven hair. The world seemed so quiet, with the snow blanketing the ground, the sounds of the park hushed. It wasn't every day an evening turned out to be as lovely such as this, and she was going to cherish every minute of minute.

She turned to see a snowflake fall on Minako's outstretched tongue, Rei's eyes crossing slightly as she followed its path, and Minako couldn't help but giggle. Rei realized this, and shook her head, the snow falling off her hair, sprinkling and sparkling in the light.

Minako soon ducked down, scooping up a handful of snow, and with a playful grin on her face, threw a snowball at Rei. Rei let out a yelp as she ducked just in time, and a scheme hatched in her mind, returning the grin that the blonde held, a snowball ready in her hand.

Soon, the quiet air was littered with cheers, taunts, and snowballs flying. After many duck and covers, both were elated and exhaustion as they then settled for tackling each other onto the snowy ground. Rolling and laughing together, breathless and elated, Rei and Minako soon embraced each other, the chill of the air not a bother to them anymore.

It wasn't every day that a freefall of snow turned out to be fun and lovely as such this one, and Rei knew that especially with Minako, she enjoyed it even more.


End file.
